1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous ink jet composition.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods can record highly fine images with relatively simple apparatuses and have been rapidly developing in various fields. Among them, various studies for more stably giving recorded matters having high quality have been being carried out.
For example, JP-A-2014-91795 is subjected to provide an ink exhibiting excellent discharge stability and discloses an ink for ink jet printing containing water, a water-soluble organic sorbent, a coloring material, and an polyol that is dissolved in water in an amount of 10 wt % or less in a standard state (25°, 1 at.) and having a weight ratio of the dissolved nitrogen concentration to the dissolved oxygen concentration of 10/1 or more.
For example, JP-A-2009-227812 is subjected to provide, in particular, an oil-based ink set having high color reproducibility and providing images having high color intensity and discloses an oil-based ink set including a first oil-based ink, a second oil-based ink, and a third oil-based ink each independently having a wavelength region in which the reflectivity on a recording medium changes from 80% to 5% within a wavelength region range of 400 to 700 nm, wherein the reflectivity of the second oil-based ink is successively higher than that of the first oil-based ink in the wavelength region in which the reflectivity of the first oil-based ink changes from 80% to 5%; the reflectivity of the third oil-based ink is successively higher than that of the second oil-based ink in the wavelength region in which the reflectivity of the second oil-based ink changes from 80% to 5%; and the coloring materials in the first oil-based ink, the second oil-based ink, and the third oil-based ink are different from one another.
However, the ink for ink jet printing described in JP-A-2014-91795 is an aqueous ink jet composition containing water and is not any non-aqueous ink jet composition substantially not containing water. Aqueous ink compositions and non-aqueous ink jet compositions differ from each other in required characteristics and physical properties and raw materials necessary for the characteristics.
Known non-aqueous ink jet compositions can include pigment components containing diketopyrrolopyrrole pigments for improving the intensity of the resulting recorded matters. However, the pigments contained in the compositions cause uneven aggregation in the resulting recorded matters, resulting in poor intensity of the recorded matters. In addition, non-aqueous ink jet compositions are required to provide recorded matters having excellent intensity and at least have excellent discharge stability.
The oil-based ink described in JP-A-2009-227812 contains a pigment having an average particle diameter larger than a prescribed value, resulting in poor storage stability.